


I Don't Care What They Say

by orphan_account



Series: Keep Bleeding (younger!Louis 'Verse) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad!Louis, harry is twenty-one and about to turn twenty-two, just a little short shot, louis is seventeen, mean!Zayn, mean!liam, mean!niall, niall and liam are twenty-two, older!harry, older!liam, older!niall, older!zayn, protective!harry, they're not nice to louis, younger!louis, zayn just turned twenty-three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Louis is the youngest of One Direction and he's dating Harry. When Harry leaves to visit his family, Louis has to handle the other three boys on his own, who take every chance they have to make Louis miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii and thanks for reading this :) Don't expect too much, it's my first story ever. But thank you nonetheless. Also, if there are mistakes, I apologize. English is not my mothertongue. It's German. Oh and this will be short.

Louis wished he was older. And taller. Or just more mature so they would finally take him seriously. But that wish would never come true, he knew that. His family was small and so was he, especially since he was only seventeen.

Louis tried out X-Factor at the young age of fifteen. He passed the audition and was put together with four other boys in bootcamp. The band was called One Direction and they existed since two years, their first album had been published just a few months back. Louis didn't even feel like he did something for this album because he had maybe one tiny solo in perhaps half of the songs. But he never had the courage to complain since Management would always just glare at him.

"Niall, give me the fucking box," Louis demanded and jumped once more for the cereal box that Niall was holding just out of his reach.

"Come on, jump higher, little one," Niall laughed.

Louis gritted his teeth, feeling damn tempted to kick Niall's balls. He knew today would be bad since yesterday evening, since his boyfriend and protector left to go back to Holmes Chapel and visit Gemma who was lying in hospital after an accident. When Harry told Louis that he'd be gone before Louis would wake up, the younger boy knew the next day would be hell.

While Harry was nice and kind to him, Niall, Liam and Zayn were not. They loved to pick on him, was it his height, his voice, his age or anything that came to their mind. They loved to blame him for anything, too. If Niall's oh-so-holy trainers were dirty because he ran through mud with them, he would blame Louis for it. If Zayn couldn't find his favourite jeans because he left them lying over the back of the couch, he would blame Louis. If Liam messed up a solo or cooking or whatever - it was Louis fault.

Even worse was that the five boys shared a big flat together. So Niall, Liam and Zayn did not have any problem to annoy and tease him every day.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Harry had said before he left.

Yeah, right. That's why Louis was standing under the shower now without any breakfast. Then again, Harry had never really seen the other three boys in action since he was always there to protect Louis. He missed him.

Suddenly he heard how someone pushed the door handle down, trying to enter the bathroom. Louis had locked the door, thank the lord. Otherwise the older three men would make fun of him in the shower in any way they could.

"Louis, open this fucking door!" he heard the heavy accented voice - Zayn.

 _Oh joy_ , Louis thought, rolling his eyes.

The youngest boy decided to ignore him and just stood under the water. He wanted to stand under it the whole time until Harry would come back, but he knew it wasn't possible. So he shut the tab off and got out of the shower, drying off with his favourite blue towel and dressed in the clothes that he took along - he had already made the mistake to forget his clothing and he would never do that again.

After he was dressed he opened the door, standing face to face with an annoyed looking Zayn.

"About fucking time," the dark haired man snapped.

"Next time just go to the other bathroom down the hall," Louis replied bitingly.

"Show a little respect, Louis," Liam jumped in, causing Louis to roll his eyes. "He's older, he shouldn't have to watch over you."

 _Of course, poor, poor Zayn_ , Louis thought but kept his mouth shut and pushed past his band members.

After he entered the room, threw the door shut and flopped down on the bed, he grabbed his mobile and dialed Harry's all too familiar number.

"Hey, sweetie," his boyfriend's deep voice replied after the second ring.

"Hey, Haz," Louis sighed and rolled on his back.

"How are you?"

"Could be better, honestly."

"Why's that?" Harry sounded concerned.

"Oh, the boys are just a little bad to handle," Louis tried brushing it off.

He heard Harry sigh on the other side. "I wish I was there. Listen, Gemma is getting better. I'll be home soon, I promise."

"I can't wait." The blue eyed boy's voice was soft.

"Neither can I, sweetheart."

They talked for hours after that. Louis skipped lunch and dinner, just to talk to Harry. He wasn't very hungry anyways.

"Babes, it's getting late. You should go to sleep. And in a few days, you'll wake up with me next to you again."

Louis sighed and whispered, "Yeah. See you, I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. Good night."

"Nightey."

Louis hung up and held his phone of his chest for a bit, staring up at the ceiling until he was pulled out of his thoughts by a mocking voice.

"I love you," Niall said, trying to make his voice sound high like Louis'.

The boy rolled his eyes and pushed a scornfully smirking Irish lad out of his room and made sure to slam his door into his stupid face. He sighed, just wishing for Harry to be back. Those days were hell to him. He didn't understand what he ever did for them to hate him.

"Goodnight, Hazzy," Louis whispered to himself and crawled into bed, not even caring about changing into his pajamas.

In a few days, he'd wake up with Harry by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing several stories for this younger!louis verse. I have some ideas, but if you have requests about what you want to happen, then tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'll start working on the next part of the series now :) Also, give me feedback? Thanks!


End file.
